


Next State Over

by InvisibleAce



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Child Neglect, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internet Friends, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Texting, it sounds intense but it won't be that bad, rich has a lisp i just don't feel like writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Jeremy Heere only has one friend, who doesn't even live in the same state as him. He's stuck at home with his mom, who doesn't even bother with him. His dad cares about him but he doesn't live in the same state either. He needs to get away from his mom. Needs to get away from the bullies at school. He just needs to someone in PA that cares about him.Why is everyone who cares about him in New Jersey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am living for the internet friends au 
> 
> ignore any mistakes i'm depressed and can't be bothered lmao

“So that’s how I ended up agreeing to host a little get together with everyone tomorrow night,” Michael finished explaining, wrinkling his nose a bit at the thought. “I don’t mind having my friends over but I was just hoping for a chill Friday night y’know?” 

Jeremy nodded, glancing up from his homework and at his friend on his computer screen. “Well, you could still have a chill Saturday instead, or Sunday if your plans with Rich are still happening Saturday.”

“True,” Michael nodded before pressing his face into the pillow he was laying on. “I forgot about hanging out with Rich Saturday. How do you know my schedule better than I do?”

“I’m your unpaid secretary,” Jeremy smiled, butterflies appearing in his stomach when Michael laughed. “Plus you told me so I would know he would be there when we Skyped.”

“You’re sure you don’t mind him being there? I can tell him to leave by a certain time or something.”

“I’m sure! If anything we’ll just Skype at a different time. Hang out with your friends,  Micah.”

Michael mumbled something that sounded like ‘but you’re my friend too’ before changing the subject, launching into another story about his group of friends. Jeremy has met all of them, either over Skype, FaceTime or just texting them when they stole Michael’s phone. Jeremy found himself a little jealous that Michael had so many friends. Maybe if he didn’t live in a different state than his best friend, they’d be his friends too.

Jeremy didn’t have many friends of his own, in fact he only had one friend who didn’t even live in the same state as him. He was bullied at school, ignored at home and wished he wasn’t stuck in his stupid town in nowhere Pennsylvania.

The only person who actually seems to care about him was Michael, who lives in New Jersey. They met online after Jeremy made a post on Tumblr about needing someone to rant about Apocalypse of the Damned with. He still couldn’t get passed level nine.

Michael responded to his post and after just talking about the game for a week or two, they started talking about personal stuff. It started out small and soon the two were best friends. Jeremy had a crush on Michael since the first time they Skyped and it grew as the two of them grew closer.

They haven’t met in person, even though they lived just a state away. Jeremy couldn’t drive, well he could but just didn’t have a car. His mom pushed him to get his driver's license but then never let him use the car. He was saving up to get his own though but his crappy after school job didn’t pay that much. Jeremy refused to let Michael came anywhere near his mom. She was just… a lot to deal with. They’ve been friends for almost six months, he doesn’t want to scare him away.

It wasn’t like his mom was ever home anyway. She was usually on a trip for work or out with friends. When she was home she never talked to him, and when she did was would just be yelling at him about how his room was a mess or how he was always playing video games. He couldn’t do anything right in her eyes.

Jeremy was just lucky he had Michael, even if he couldn’t hang out with him in person. He could tell the red hoodie wearing boy anything and wouldn’t get judged for at all and vice versa.

Michael kept talking about something Jenna did and Jeremy just sat there and watched his best friend talk, his homework forgotten about.

* * *

Jeremy sat on his bed, staring down at his phone that sat in front of him. He left school early, Bryce was worse than usual today. Jeremy didn’t catch a break all day, between getting tripped in the hallway and crumpled up paper being thrown at his head in class, he didn’t have it in him to finish the school day. So he left during lunch, leaving through the backstair well that didn’t have any alarms or any cameras. Even if it did it wouldn’t have stopped him.

When he got home there was a package sitting on the porch. It was from his dad, he was guessing it was his birthday present (which was a month late but it’s the thought that counts). He took it up to his room and smiled at what was inside. It was a dark green hoodie with the Triforce symbol printed on the front. He didn’t think his dad would actually get it for him.

He knew he should call his dad and thank him for the gift, seeing that it was one of the two birthday present he gotten. Michael had sent him a box filled of out of print games, including some old comic books and retro soda. He called Michael that night close to tears because it was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for him. His mom hasn’t given him a present in five years, nor has she even acknowledge it.

With shaky hands he picked up his phone, unlocking it and hitting the call button before he could change his mind. He didn’t understand why he got so nervous when he called his dad, they keep in contact, his dad texting him randomly to just check in. Jeremy sometimes found himself wishing he lived with his dad instead of his mom, maybe then he could have a parent at home who actually cared about him.

“Hello?” His dad answered after the second ring. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Well he wasn’t expected the greeting. Jeremy didn’t even know that his dad was aware of his schedule. Maybe it was a lucky guess, seeing that it was twelve thirty on a Friday. Either way he still made up a lie to save himself from a lecture, his dad did that sometimes.

“Hey dad. We, um, had a half day today. The teachers have meetings or something,” He lied, proud of the fact that he didn’t stumble over it. “I got your present. Thank you so much, I love it.”

“Is it the right one? The employee had to help me, I’m lost when it comes to these new video games,” His dad chuckled. “The were sold out of them for a while, that’s why it was late. What else did you get?”

“It’s totally fine!” Jeremy quickly reassured his dad. He didn’t want to sound ungrateful or anything. “Um, my friend Michael got me some comic books and video games. They’re pretty cool.”

“Your mom didn’t get you anything? Did she take you out to dinner?” his dad sounded confused. Jeremy felt his stomach twist up into knots. He didn’t want a explain how his mom was never home. He found himself unable to lie though.

“N-no,” He said. “She hasn’t really done anything for the past couple years. She didn’t even really acknowledge it. It’s fine though! S-she’s busy with work and s-stuff. It’s not that important.” Jeremy wanted to facepalm. He sounded pathetic.

“Of course it’s important Jeremy,” His dad sighed before going quiet. Jeremy didn’t know what to make of that. He didn’t say anything else, neither did his dad for a moment before his dad spoke up. “I’ve been thinking about it, and it’s only if you want to, but I would like for you to come and visit me for a week or so. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

That was true. The last time Jeremy saw his dad was seven years ago. His mom let him go to his dads (back when he still lived in Pennsylvania) for Hanukkah. It was the best holiday he remembered having in a while. After that, his mom cut off all his connection with his dad. Ten year old Jeremy couldn’t do much about it except cry. Jeremy wasn’t even sure if his mom knew that he was talking to his dad again.

“I would really like that,” Jeremy said, a smile on his face. Anything to get away from the hell he’s living right now, even if it was a short amount of time. “Where did you move to again?”

“New Jersey,” It sounded like his dad was smiling. “It’s not too far from you. I could come pick you up or you could take a bus and I can meet you at the stop.”

Jeremy immediately thought of Michael. Maybe he could finally meet him! Though, with this luck, his dad probably lived on the other side of the state. He was getting ahead of himself though. He still had to go through his mom. He felt nauseous at the thought of asking her. That put a damper on his mood.

“Mom’s not gonna let me go so easily.”

“I’ll deal with her and we can plan your visit out later,” His dad said before there was a muffled voice. He heard his dad agree to something. “Alright bud, I gotta get back to work. I’m glad you liked your present, and don’t stress over asking your mom. I’ll talk to her later tonight.” 

“Okay, sounds good. Thanks again dad!” He called before the older man hung up with a cheering goodbye.

Jeremy felt lighter, his shitty morning forgotten about. If they could convince his mom, he’ll be going to New Jersey! Given it wasn’t the most exciting place but he’s never left Pennsylvania before. New Jersey had his dad, the one parent that actually seemed to care, and it had Michael. Wait until he tells Michael about this.

He pushed his worries about his mom aside for right now. He can panic over that tonight, right now he wanted to focus on the positive and talk to Michael. It wouldn’t be weird to text him right now, they texted while they’re both in school all the time. It’s mostly Jeremy just complaining about Bryce. He looked back at his phone and noticed he had two missed texts from Michael from almost a half hour ago.

**From:** **Michael** **(12:26pm)**

**why is it showing you at home on the snap map??? everything okay???**

Jeremy forgot that he had his location on for that stupid map. Michael made a big deal about him making one of those weird avatars so they could keep tabs on each other ( _ “And if one of us ever goes missing we got it covered!” _ ). He checked his apps when he got home, trying to put off calling his dad.

**From: Michael (12:30pm)**

**Jer answer me i2g i will drive my gay ass to pa to check on you**

He was half tempted to not answer and see if Michael would do it, he wouldn’t put it passed him to drive two hours to just check on him. Michael has threatened him with that before,almost coming close to it a few times. Jeremy liked how obvious it was that Michael cares about him. It made him feel wanted.

**To: Michael (1:02pm)**

**im fine!! left school bc of bryce, keep your gay ass in nj tho. also i have news???**

Jeremy cringed at how the text sounded. Was it really news? It was just a hypothetical situation that most likely won’t happen. His mom had that special way of letting him down even when he wasn’t expecting anything. Even though this time he was, and he hoped he as ready for when the refusal came. He found himself feeling a little optimistic about this. His dad could maybe get through to her. If she answers that is.

His phone lit up with an incoming call, Michael wanted to FaceTime. Confused, Jeremy answered it and quickly put his headphones in. Just in case his mom came home, which wasn’t likely.

“What did Bryce do?” Michael asked when the call connected. He was outside from what Jeremy could see. “Are you okay?”

“Just the usual, tripping and throwing things. I’m fine really, just didn’t have it in me to stay so I just skipped. Not like anyone’s home to yell at me” He shrugged, frowning when he saw Michael’s own frown. What did he say wrong?

“You said that way to casual man,” Came a voice from out of the frame. Jeremy heard the lisp though. Rich. Why was Michael FaceTiming him if he’s still at school? Before he could ask, Rich showed up next time Michael. “You’re breaking my heart here dude.”

“Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled, embarrassed. He just didn’t see the big deal. Not everyone could be blessed with awesome parents. He decided to change the subject before he made himself sad by overthinking. “Why are you calling me if you’re still at school?”

Michael shrugged Rich’s head off his shoulder, laughing when the shorter boy flipped him off before disappearing from the frame. He turned back to Jeremy. “I’m not at school. Well, I mean I am but my last block is study hall and since I’m a junior, I get to leave early. Upperclassmen perk.”

“We’re just waiting for Jenna and Jake,” Rich supplied, coming into the frame again, standing behind Michael. “Gonna hit up seven eleven to support Michael’s slushie addiction.” 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Michael said. “You said you have news. Enlighten me… or well us.”

Jeremy nodded, quickly telling them about his phone call with his dad and showing them the hoodie. Michael commented that he will be stealing it from him and Rich said he would then steal it from Michael. He told them about how his dad mentioned how he wants Jeremy to visit and both of the other boys looked into the idea.

“You totally should,” Rich said. “Sounds like he actually wants you, y’know?”

Michael’s eye widened and he turned around to face Rich. He shoved the phone into his hoodie pocket (the screen went red and there was the rustle of fabric) so Jeremy couldn’t see or hear what was happened but tried not to think about it. Rich did have a point but he liked how Michael was quick to defend him from stupid comments.

The sound of a loud greeting made him flinch as Michael took his phone out from his pocket again. Jeremy heard him telling someone his snack request before he turned the phone back on him. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose and smiled.

“Sorry about that,” He said. “Jake and Jenna showed up. Rich and Jake are gonna go to seven eleven for us.”

“Is that Jeremy?” He heard Jenna ask. Michael flipped the camera and pointed it at Jenna as they headed to his car. “Hi!” She smiled with a wave before going back to her phone.

“So where does your dad live?” Michael asked.

“New Jersey.” Jeremy said quietly, waiting for the reaction.

Michael stopped walking, his eyes widening and jaw dropping. Jeremy let out a laugh as a grin made its way across Michael’s face. “Are you serious? Where in Jersey? Holy shit Jeremy we could meet! I just--  _ holy shit _ !”

Jeremy frowned, he didn’t ask his dad exactly where he was. “I’m not really sure where in Jersey he is. I can, um, I can ask.”

“Yes, yeah do that. Tell me when you find out. I’ll drive to a different town if I have to. Holy shit, Jer.” Michael rambled, now in his car. The engine was running but he wasn’t driving. “Let me know when you’re coming, okay?”

Jeremy didn’t have the heart to tell his friend that there was a good chance that he wasn’t going. He just smiled and nodded. “Of course. Drive safe!”

“I will,” Michael smiled, calming down a bit. “I’ll text you. Later!”

“Bye!” Jeremy called before disconnecting the call. He sent his dad a quick text while he was thinking about it and plugged his phone in to charge.

He really hopes his dad’s able to convince his mom into letting him go. A week won’t hurt, it’s not like she’s ever around anyway so it’s not like she’ll be missing him. For now he as a project for World History to worry about. All thoughts of traveling, best friends and an upset mom were banished from his mind for the next few hours.

* * *

They were only banished for an hour and a half.

He was in the middle of his essay, really into the topic, when his bedroom door flung open and his mom was standing in the doorway. Her phone was clenched in her fist and she looked upset. Her normal neat bun was coming apart. Jeremy felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“Care to explain to me why I just got a phone call from your father saying that he wants you to visit him?” She asked but it sounded more like a demand. “He said that you wanted to. I didn’t know you even spoke to him.”

Jeremy’s throat felt dry and he could already hear himself stuttering over his words. His looked down at the keyboard of his laptop, trying to calm his heart beat. His hands were getting sweaty and numb. Why couldn’t he feel his hands?

“I’m waiting.”

Taking a deep breathe, his closed his eyes before slowly looking up at his mom again. “I’ve been speaking to dad for a while now. I called him to say thank you for my birthday present and he brought up visiting. I would like to, I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Why would you want to see the man who abandoned his family,” She shot back. “After everything I’ve done for you you just want to run off and see him? In New Jersey of all places!” She said the last part in disgusted, as if the state of New Jersey had offended her personally.

“It’s just this once! He, um, keeps bringing it up y’know? So I figured I could just go see him for a week and then be done with him. He’ll see how, um, how he was right to leave and not wanna deal with me again.” Jeremy rambled, wincing inwardly at how awful it sounded. His mom’s never gonna believe that reason.

“You know,” She said after a tense minute of silence. “You may have the right idea.”

Okay, maybe she would believe it. Jeremy tried not to focus on how much it hurt.

“He’ll see how hard it is to raise a child and leave us alone for good. He’ll probably send you back before the two weeks are over,” She was smiling now, looking a little manic. Jeremy didn’t want to know what was going on inside her head. “You can go, you can ever take the car. I have a business trip anyway.”

Jeremy was in shock about his mom agreeing so easily, even though she thinks his dad will end up hating him by the end of the visit. He really hopes he doesn’t. He can’t have two awful parents. He just nodded and smiled, feeling a little suspicious about being able to take the car.

“Are you sure I can take the car? I don’t even know when I’m going yet. I haven’t spoken to dad about when I’m going yet.” Jeremy said, sliding his laptop off his lap onto the bed next to him.

His mom nodded, going back to looking more serious. She was on her phone, not paying attention to him. “I’m sure, it’s a piece of junk anyway. Let me know when you figure it out.” She said before leaving, not bothering to close the door.

Jeremy sat on his bed in shock, trying to understand how easy it was to get her to agree. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach but a grin made his way across his face. Excitement bubbled in his chest and he went to grab his phone to call his dad, who he had a miss text from.

**From: Dad (5:04pm)**

**I live in** **Middleborough! I didn’t realize you didn’t know where in Jersey I was haha**

Middleborough. That sounded oddly familiar but he couldn’t place it. He texted Michael a quickly with his dads town before answering his dad back.

**To: Dad (5:05pm)**

**Mom said it’s okay for me to go, also I could take the car! I’m a little weirded out but I’m not gonna fight her on it. When should we plan for?**

During texting his dad he got a series of texts from Michael, all of them not making sense. They ranged from keyboard smashing to random exclamation points. He laughed as he read them before he got one that made a bit more sense.

**From: Michael (5:07pm)**

**OHMYGOD JER I LIVE IN MIDDLEBOROUGH HOLYSHIT THERES SO MUCH WE CAN DO IM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK !!!!!!!!!! when are you coming omg**

**To: Michael (5:08pm)**

**pls don’t die before i get there. Idk when yet, planning that now with my dad**

Right after Jeremy sent that text, his phone screen lit up with an incoming call from his dad. He answered it, the bubbly feeling still in his chest. He was going to live with his dad for two weeks.  _ A whole two weeks! _ He was going to meet Michael, and meet all of his friends. He could pretend he had a normal life for a few weeks.

Who would’ve thought that New Jersey would be his safe place?  


	2. Chapter 2

The night before he left for New Jersey was agonizing. The car was packed and ready to go, his dad’s address in his phone’s GPS. Michael kept sending him texts about everything he has planned for them and that his friends are just as excited to meet Jeremy. That made him so happy he felt like he was going to explode. 

The only weird thing was that his mom was still home. She mentioned that she had a trip while he was going to be New Jersey but she hasn’t left yet. Normally she would leave well before she had to. He didn’t know what to make of it. She’s been acting weird for the past few weeks, since Jeremy told her when he was going. She was… nicer in a way. Asking him about his day and actually attempting to make dinner (she ended up burning it and they ordered pizza).

He was currently sitting on his bed texting his dad and the group chat he was added into with Michael and his friends when his mom knocked on his door; letting herself in. He locked his phone, setting it face down next to him when she sat near the foot of his bed. She looked nervous which sparked Jeremy’s anxiety. He’s never seen her look nervous before.

“Jeremy, sweetie, can we talk for a moment?” She said gently, continuing at his nod. “I just want to apologize for not being the best mother to you all these years.”

Okay that took him by surprise. He appreciated the apology but found that he couldn’t say that it was okay. Does that make him horrible? Why was she apologizing the night before he leaves? Is this some kind of scheme to get him to not go? His panic and confusion must’ve shown on his face but his mom quickly spoke up again.

“You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted to apologize. I spoke to your father, and while I didn’t appreciate him talking to me in such a way, he did open my eyes and I realized how awful of a parent I have been. I’m so sorry Jeremiah. I do love you, I’m just terrible at showing it. A part of me wanted you to see your father and just be done with him because I am but I realized that’s not fair to you. You deserve to have a relationship with him.”

Jeremy felt the threat of tears stinging his eyes. His dad had spoken to his mom about her parenting? He didn’t even want to know how that conversation came about. He knew that his mom loved him, it’s just been a while since he’s heard her say that. She scooted closer to him and took his hands into hers.

“I want you to really enjoy your time with your dad. He’s not as much as a bad guy as I make him out to be, as I’m sure you know,” She chuckled lightly and he gave a small nod. “He’s gonna ask you something while you’re there and whatever you choose to do I’m okay with. I love you.” She stood and kissed the top of his head before heading for the door.

“I love you too.” He said quietly, sharing a small smile with her before she left, closing the door behind her.

Jeremy didn’t know what to think. He does appreciate the apology. It’s been obvious that she’s been trying harder this past week alone. What was his dad gonna ask him and why was his answer to it so important? He felt panic starting to rise in his chest and he stumbled for his phone.

**To: Michael (7:58pm)**

**can i call u pls**

Not even a minute later he had an incoming call from his best friend. He answered it quickly while trying to get his breathing under control.

“Jer? Is everything okay? You didn’t use proper grammar which was a major red flag.” He joked lightly. If Jeremy wasn’t in such a panic, he would’ve found it hilarious.

“Um, my mom just came in and, um, apologized for being a bad mom?” He stuttered out, not knowing if he was overreacting or not. He honestly couldn’t tell. “I didn’t say anything, um, but like, she said that my dad was gonna a-ask me something while I’m there? It just sounds super ominous to me and I’m freaking out?”

“Breathe with me okay? We can sort your mom stuff out later but right now you need to focus on breathing,” Michael said gently, coaching him through his breathing technique. He only continued after Jeremy wasn’t hyperventilating. “It sounds like she is trying to make up for being a bad parent but I get why you would be skeptical. The timing is weird, with how you’re leaving tomorrow to live with your dad for the next week. Maybe just see what your dad says, don’t start freaking out when it could be nothing. You’re gonna come here and we’re gonna eat so much junk food that you’re gonna forget all about the weird ominous thing your mom told you okay?”

Jeremy nodded but realized that Michael couldn’t see him. “Y-yeah, you’re right. I’ll try not to overthink it like always.”

“At this point, overthinking is just one your specialties. Jeremy Heere: Overthinking Bisexual Extraordinaire.”

Jeremy let out a laugh, his panic slowly disappearing. Leave it to Michael to calm him down. Just one of the many things he loves about him. “Put it on the job apps.”

Michael laughed as well before turning somewhat serious again. “But for real Jer, just don’t overthink it if you can, or put it off until tomorrow and I can help you in person.”

Jeremy smiled to himself. “I think I’ll be okay. I don’t want our first hang out to be me panicking, that can be our second hang out if it comes to it. I am really excited to see you tomorrow.”

“Likewise my dude,” Michael said, Jeremy could hear the smile in his voice. “I’ll be glued to your side once school gets out.”

Since tomorrow’s Friday, that means that Michael gets out earlier than usual. Jeremy’s gotten his week work of school work from his own teachers. His dad took off a few days of work later in the week so he could be with Jeremy without interruptions. Jeremy will be there well before Michael is done school, he was thinking about maybe surprising him as he gets out. He’s going to text Rich later tonight to ask his opinion.

The two friends talked for a little bit longer before Michael’s mom told him to do his homework or there will be no seeing Jeremy. After a very dramatic gasp and speach about being betrayed by his own mom, Michael hung up with an equally dramatic goodbye. Jeremy laughed the entire time before remembering he needs to text Rich.

**To: Rich (8:30pm)**

**do you think michael would freak if i surprised him at school tmr**

**From: Rich (8:30pm)**

**he’d flip pls do this i need a video. we get out at 12:30 tmr bc of study hall**

**To: Rich (8:31pm)**

**okie dokie i’ll let you know when i’m there**

**From: Rich (8:31pm)**

**michael is gonna lose his mind i can’t wait**

* * *

The drive to New Jersey was uneventful. It was him and his musical, singing along terribly and loudly. His mom had seen him off this morning with a smile and a wave. She gave him some money for his visit. He couldn’t help but smile and hugged her tightly. He likes this new her. It’s not perfect but it’s a step in the right direction.

Part of him was still on the fence about everything though. He hates how he can’t just accept that his mom’s just trying to be better at parenting. At first he thought that she was trying to guilt trip him into staying or not agreeing to whatever his dad is going to ask him. He pushed the thoughts out of his head though, trying to not overthink. He’ll talk to his dad during the week.

Two hours later found him pulling into his dad’s driveway. He turned the car off but didn’t get out. His nervous started to act up, the realness of the situation finally hitting him. He hasn’t seen in his dad in seven years. What if they don’t get along? Sure they were fine over the phone but what about in real life? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No need to freak out. His dad invited him here. He wants to see him. It’s all good. He didn’t even want to start thinking about how he’s meeting Michael, his best friend, in less than two hours.

He might pass out from his nerves.

He got out of the car as the front door of his dad’s house opened. Jeremy held his breath as the heavy set man came into sight, a grin plastered on his face. Jeremy was glad to see that he looked the same from what he remembered when he was ten. He felt overwhelmed but how much missed his dad at that moment. Leaving the car door open, he ran to his dad, meeting him halfway on the lawn.

“Hey kiddo,” His dad said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around his son. “I’ve missed you. You get here okay?”

Jeremy nodded, hugging his dad tightly before pulling back. “I missed you too.”

His dad smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. “Let’s get your stuff into the house and we can catch up,” He glanced at his watch with a smirk. “Because you got a best friend to meet in an hour and half.”

Jeremy couldn’t help the grin that made its way onto his face. He followed his dad to the car, grabbing his suitcase while his dad got his backpack from the front and shut the door that he left opened. It still felt surreal to him. He was in the New Jersey finally seeing his dad. He hasn’t even been here a half hour yet and he was beyond happy. After locking the car, he followed his dad into the house and up the stairs.

“Here’s the guest room, where you’ll be sleeping and all,” His dad shrugged, placing his backpack on the bed. “I have a conference call and some work to do today. I took off Tuesday and Wednesday this upcoming week so we can hang out or something.”

“Sounds good,” Jeremy smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’m glad to hear that kiddo, I’m excited you’re here. We can talk later after you get back from hanging with your friends alright? Work waits for no one,” His dad chuckled before heading for the door. “Just let me know when you’re going.”

“I will.” Jeremy nodded, waiting until his dad was out the door and down the hall before taking his phone out. He shot his mom a quick text, letting her know that he got here safely, (which weirder him out a bit because that was something he was not used to), before texting Rich. His nervousness starting up again.

**To: Rich (11:09am)**

**In nj nervous as heck**

**From: Rich (11:09am)**

**welcome to nj dude. what’s ur dads address? me n jake are gonna sneak out n get u**

Jeremy sent the address before he could back out. He didn’t know why he was stressing so much. It’s Michael! Just Michael, who’s his best friend (and crush) of six months. Michael with his favorite red hoodie, who always sends him pictures of his newest patches. Whose smile is literal sunshine and who’s laugh could cure depression. Jeremy had it bad and he was probably going to mess it up and ruin everything by the time his visit is over.

“Get it together you idiot,” He mumbled to himself, going over to the mirror and looking at himself. “Stop overthinking.”

It was gonna be a long hour until Jake and Rich get here.

* * *

Jeremy was in the kitchen eating a Pop-Tart when his phone went off, text after text from Rich saying that they’re outside and to hurry his ass up. He grabbed his phone and the rest of his Pop-Tart, yelled bye to his dad and headed out the door. He didn’t even have to closed all the way before a body slammed into his.

“Dude! We finally meet in person!” Rich said with a laugh, hugging him quickly before pulling him to Jake’s truck. “This is wild. Michael’s gonna lose it.”

“Nice to see you too Rich,” Jeremy smiled back at the shorter boy. He was ushered into the truck, sitting in the middle, before Rich climbed in. “Hey Jake.”

“Yo,” Jake greeted with a small wave before pulling away from the curb and heading back to their school. “Y’know, Mikey may not like that we met Jeremy before him.” 

“He’ll get over it. We’re delivering his boy to him free of charge,” Rich said before turning to face Jeremy, taking his Pop-Tart from him and eating it. “Are you excited? Just a warning, Michael may cry. He’s been talking about this moment all day.”

“If it wasn’t so cute I would be annoyed,” Jake said with a smile. “Never seen him so excited before.”

“I’m nervous but excited,” Jeremy said, playing with the sleeve of his cardigan. He was glad Rich took the Pop-Tart from him, he was too nervous to eat now. “I don’t think it’s really sunk in yet.”

Rich nodded, pausing for a second before talking about how they have a plan. Jake’s going to stay back with Jeremy while Rich goes to find Michael. They’re going to wait in the student parking lot near Michael’s car.

“He’s most likely going to tackle you so just be ready for that. ” Jake finished the plan for Rich as the school came into view.

Jeremy felt his hands getting sweaty, his nervous getting worse. He shook his hands out while Jake parked, getting out after Rich. He looked the school in front of him, which was bigger than his own, and smiled at the thought of Michael being so close.

“Alright, he gets done in about five minutes. Quick, to the PT Cruiser!” Rich exclaimed, shooing Jake and Jeremy away before he went into the school to find his friend.

Jeremy followed Jake through the parking lot, his excitement growing. He just hopes he won’t make a fool of himself in front of Michael. Given the other boy knows just how much of a dork he is but still. It felt different in person.

He smiled when the purple PT Cruiser came into sight. It was a pretty weird car but it fit Michael’s personally a lot. Jeremy walked around it, noticing a Philippines flag bumper sticker. He remembers his friend telling about that, he was so excited when his mom came home with it for him one day. Jeremy smiled to himself before leaning against the car.

Jake stood next to him on his phone. Jeremy was thankful that he didn’t try to make conversation. He was too nervous for that right now. Also, what would they talk about? He was never good at small talk. He also never had friends before so all of this was new to him.

His head snapped up at the sound of the bell. It was faint but he heard it. He glanced at Jake to see the taller boy smirking at him. Jeremy sent him a smile before looking back at the school, noticing one of the side doors opening.

He knew it was Michael right away, the hoodie giving him away. He could see Rich and Jenna walking on either side of him as they made their way to the parking lot. Jeremy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he ignored it, knowing that it was Michael.

Jeremy kept his eyes on his friend as the trio got closer. Michael was still looking at his phone but Jenna noticed him. Her eyes went wide before she smiled and waved at him, which he returned. Jenna then elbowed Michael, making him frown at her, before nodding in Jeremy’s direction.

Clearly confused, Michael looked over at him and Jake and his eyes widened. He stopped walking, staring at Jeremy in shock before he slipped his backpack off his shoulders and ran. Jeremy met him the rest of the way, slowing down enough not to crash into each other. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, noticing the lack of headphones and buried his face into the crook of his neck. He felt the other boys arms hugging him around his toros tightly, Michael’s cheek resting on Jeremy’s head.

“Oh my--shit dude you’re actually here!” Michael said, pulling back from the hug but kept his friend at arms length. “I can’t believe this is happening right now.” 

“Me neither,” Jeremy smiled up at his friend. The height difference was really noticeable. “I think I may cry.”

“Dude, me too,” Michael said, moving his hands to cup Jeremy’s face. “I can’t believe it, this doesn’t really feel like it’s happening.”

Jeremy couldn’t stop smiling. Michael was right here in front of him and he was even more breathtaking in person. It should be illegal for something to be that cute. He pulled him back into a hug just because he could. Hugging Michael was his new favorite thing.

“This is so cute and so very gay,” Rich said, wiping an invisible tear from his cheek. “I’m so glad I was able to witness this moment.”

“And the moments ruined,” Michael chuckled, giving Jeremy one last squeeze before stepping out of the hug. He didn’t move away from him though, their arms touching. “Thanks a lot Rich.”

“You’re welcome, for ruining the moment  _ and  _ for also bringing ya boy to you.” Rich smiled, sending Michael a wink. Jeremy was confused by what it was suppose to mean but Michael looked embarrassed so he decided to drop it.

The two of them started to bicker playfully so Jeremy turned his attention to Jenna, who was looking at her phone but quickly put it away upon seeing Jeremy looking at her. She smiled widely before pulling him in for a hug.

“It’s so nice to officially meet you!” She said, giving him a squeeze before letting go. “Michael wouldn't stop talking about you all week.”

“So I’ve heard,” Jeremy laughed, glancing over at Michael who was hiding behind Jake to get away from Rich. “I’m just as guilty though, I told my dad about meeting him and all of you everytime we talked.”

“Chloe, Brooke and Christine are just as excited. Christine’s just hyped that someone else besides me likes both plays and musicals. She’s already planning stealing you for an hour or two just to talk about them.” Jenna said with a fond smile.

“You’ve been warned,” Michael said, having had gone back to get his backpack. “Christine can talk for hours about the things she loves. It’s actually very entertaining.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Jeremy smiled, actually meaning it. Is this what it’s like having friends? You can just talk for hours about something as simple as musicals? Sure he did that with Michael but it felt different just thinking about talking for hours with someone besides him. Either way he’s excited to meet Christine and gush about theater.

“Anyways, as much as I hate to cut this meeting short, I’m gonna be selfish and have Jeremy all to myself now,” Michael said, slinging an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. “We’ll catch you losers later.”

“Bye guys, see you later.” Jenna said before walking off, her phone back in her hand.

“Use protection!” Rich called after the two friends, him and Jake laughing loudly as Michael flipped them off over his shoulder.

The two friends got into the PT Cruiser, Michael hooking up his iPod immediately before pulling out of parking lot. Jeremy smiled to himself, recognising the playlist right away. It was one of the many that he’s received over text. He looked over at his friend, who was tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

“So how long do I have you for?” Michael asked when the song ended, turning the volume down a bit. “Your dad doesn’t mind that you’re with me on your first day here right?”

“He’s fine with it, he even said that he has work stuff to finish so it works out,” Jeremy said, looking out the windshield. It’s weird how it looked liked his neighborhood, do all suburbs look that same? “And until dinner time I guess. My dad has dinner planned and wants some bonding time, which I’m excited for. I know it’s lame.”

“It’s not lame at all Jer, I’d be excited to,” Michael sent him a quick smile before looking  at the road again. “We can just chill in my room and play videos. I can finally crush you in person.”

Jeremy grinned. He didn’t even bother trying to fight Michael about the video games, he knew that the other boy was better at them. “That sounds awesome.”

* * *

 

Jeremy wasn’t expecting both of Michael’s moms to be home and apparently neither did Michael. They greeted them at the door, both hugging Jeremy at the same time before ushering them to the kitchen. Michael smiled at their antics and grabbed snacks while they questions Jeremy about how he was liking New Jersey and if his dad was nice. 

“He’s great,” Jeremy said, glancing at Michael for help. Don’t get him wrong, Mrs. and Mrs. Mell were very nice, he was just feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. “And I don’t have much to go on but so far it’s been good.”

Michael picked up on the cry for help and easily distracted his parents so he and Jeremy could escape to his room, which was in the basement (Jeremy thought that was the coolest thing).

“Okay we’re going to my room now!” He yelled, shoving snacks into Jeremy arms before leading his friend down the stairs. “Sorry about them, they’re just as excited to meet you.” 

Jeremy followed Michael to the beanbag chairs that were set up in front of the TV and shrugged. “It’s fine. I was just kinda taken back by all the questions.”

“Understandable,” Michael nodded before clapping his hands and setting up the game. He tossed a controller to Jeremy before leaning back in his beanbag. “Apocalypse of the Damned!”

They played in mostly silence, only shouting “Zombie!” or a “Watch out!” to one and other. It was easier playing AotD with two players. They were getting through levels far faster than they did just playing by themselves.

Three hours later found the two just beating level nineteen. Jeremy rubbed his eyes when the screen faded to black, staring at the TV for too long was messing with him. Next to time Michael was wiggling his fingers, trying to ease the tension from holding the controller for so long. Jeremy could relate.

Jeremy leaned back in his beanbag, stretching his legs out in front of him. Apocalypse of the Damned theme played softly in the background, waiting for them to hit continue. Jeremy looked over at Michael to find the boy already looking at him, a soft smiling on his face.

“I’m really glad you’re here Jer.” He said quietly, reaching out to take Jeremy’s hand. He gave it a squeeze but didn’t let go. If anything he held tighter.

“Me too.” Jeremy responded just as quietly, afraid of breaking the moment all too soon.

The two boys just looked at one another, blue eyes meeting brown. They both smiled softly, Michael opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his bedroom door opening.

“Is Jeremy staying for dinner?” His mom called from the top of the steps.

Michael pulled his hand out of Jeremy’s and sat up straighter. “No mama, I’m gonna drive him home soon!” Michael called back before turning to face Jeremy. “One more level and then call it a night?”

Jeremy nodded, picking up his controller as he heard the bedroom door click shut. As the level loaded, he thought back to watch just happened. He and Michael just actually held hands and smiled at each other. Do friends do that? It feels like something friends wouldn’t do, but what does he know? All he knows is that he wants to hold Michael’s hand again. Maybe he’ll be able to by the end of the week.

He just hopes this week doesn’t go by to fast.


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by to fast. 

He spent most of it with Michael and the others. He hung out with his dad, who invited Michael over for dinner on Wednesday to finally meet him. Jeremy’s never had a friend to introduce to a parent before. Even if he did he wouldn’t let them meet his mom. Or maybe he would, seeing how she’s trying harder to be a better parent.

Speaking of dinner with his dad, he’s currently sitting at a table at some seaside restaurant his dad loves. A glass of iced tea sitting in front of him and a plate of fries sat in the middle of the table. His dad’s across from him and looking a bit nervous. He fiddled with his own drink before sighing and looking at his son.

“I have something I would like to ask you Jer,” He said with a smile. “Seeing that you’re leaving tomorrow morning, I figured now is a better time than any.”

Jeremy knew that he really had no reason to be nervous. His dad wouldn’t be asking something terrible in public. He nodded, not trusting his voice and looking over at the water. He watched two seagulls fight over a French fry. He was half tempted do throw them some of theirs.

“I think this week went really well. You seem to be really happy here. I know living with your mom isn’t the best, even if she’s trying more. I would like to know if you would want to come live with me?”

Out of everything that his dad could’ve ask him, he didn’t see that coming. His eyes widened and he choked on his mouthful of iced tea. His dad looked alarmed but Jeremy waved off his concern. He got his breathing under control, hitting his chest a little before sitting up straighter.

“You want me to come live with you?” He asked, not really believing what he was hearing. “Like, move in and go to school here and everything?” He sat back in disbelief and stared at his dad. “You actually want me to stay?” His voice wavered on the last word.

His dad nodded, a smile on his face. “Yeah, kiddo. Only if you want to though. It’s completely your choice.”

Jeremy knew his answer right away. His immediate thought was that he could be with Michael more, any they could work out whatever’s happening between the two of them. They seemed to be getting closer as friends but also pushing beyond that. They would cuddle while watching movies, always sat next to each other while they were hanging out with the others. Michael even held his hand while they walked through the mall, food court slushies in hand. Jeremy had the idea of kissing Michael and seeing what happens but his anxiety was holding him back. What if he’s reading the situation wrong? Though Michael didn’t seem all that affectionate with the others like he was with Jeremy.

He then thought of his mom, back in Pennsylvania. Sure she’s been trying more but what happens when she stops again? Would she stop again? He didn’t know, his mom’s a complete mystery to him. Suddenly, the conversation he had with her before he left came into his mind. Had his dad told her that he’s going to ask Jeremy to live with him?  _ “Whatever you choose to do I’m okay with”  _ …. Would she be really be okay with it though?

“Yeah,” He said with a grin. “I really want to move here.”

“That’s what I thought,” He dad chuckled and sat back in his seat. “Michael should be happy to hear the good news. Seems like the two of you are getting close.”

“ _ Dad _ ,” Jeremy groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He felt himself blushing. He rubbed at his face before looking at his dad again. “Do… do you think mom’s gonna be okay with this?”

“She told me that whatever you decide to do she’ll support,” His dad said, pausing when the waitress brought their dinner. He thanked her before turning back to Jeremy. “I can call her later tonight while you’re with your friends and talk to her about it. You have nothing but packing to worry about, I’ll handle everything else.”

Jeremy grinned. “Thanks dad.”

“Now,” His dad clapped his hands together and smiled at Jeremy. “Lets eat, I’m starving.”

* * *

After dinner, his dad dropped him off at Jake’s house. The size of it took Jeremy by surprise, he didn’t know that Jake was rich. Or maybe the house was just big. He shrugged to himself, either way it was a nice house.

He waved bye to his dad as he started up the steps, noticing Michael’s car in the driveway next to Jenna’s. He couldn’t really believe that soon this would be his everyday. Hanging out with friends, eating meals with his dad. He knocked on the door, thinking more about how his life is going to change for the better, and Jake answered it.

“Welcome my dude,” Jake greeted, closing the door when Jeremy came in. “We’re chilling on the back porch, c’mon.”

Jeremy didn’t really have the chance to look around. Jake grabbed his wrist and lead him down a long hall before making a right. He pushed a glass door opened, which lead to the enclosed back porch. His friends were scattered throughout, sitting on various pieces of furniture. Two almost empty pizza boxes were on the table in the middle of the room. There wasn’t much going on but Jeremy loved it. It was just a simple hang out, enjoying each others company.

“Jerebear, you made it!” Rich shouted in greeting before shoving pizza into his mouth.

Jeremy laughed and said hi to everyone before going over to where Michael was siting. The hoodie clad boy patted the seat next to him, throwing his arm over Jeremy’s shoulder after he sat down. Jeremy hoped he was blushing like an idiot. He still wasn’t used to the casual touches that Michael did. Where they casual though? He pushes the thought out of his mind before it spiraled into him questioning everything.

“How was dinner?” Michael asked after everyone went back to talking amongst themselves.

“It was great,” Jeremy said. “I can see why my dad likes the place so much. It was worth the half hour drive.”

“Yeah? We’ll have to go next time you visit. It seems to be a Heere family favorite.”

“Next time…” Jeremy said quietly, his voice trailing off. He felt Michael’s arm tighten around his shoulder, pressing him into his side. Jeremy tried his hardest not to bury his face into the fabric of his friends hoodie.

“Hey, don’t be sad. It sucks that you have to leave but you’ll be back. Sooner rather than later most likely knowing us.” Michael said,doing one of his half smiles that Jeremy loves.

Jeremy let himself rest his head on Michael’s shoulder. If it bothered him, he didn’t say anything. He watched Jake and Rich play Mario Kart, just now realizing there was a TV back here. Brooke was painting Chloe’s nails while Jenna and Christine were sitting together talking. Jeremy felt content and found that he could get used to spending his days (and nights) like this.

At some point Michael started playing with Jeremy’s hair, running his fingers through his curls before just playing with them. Rich was now versing Jenna in Mario Kart, both of them trying to knock the controller out of the others hand. Christine and Brooke somehow managed to convinced Jake into letting Brooke paint his nails. He’s now sporting dark blue nails. Jeremy noticed that Michael’s nails were painted black. He liked how it looked.  

Jeremy suddenly remembered that he has news to tell his friends. He sat up, knocking Michael’s arm from his shoulders and hand from hair. He turned to face his best friend, a smile plastered on his face. Michael gave him a confused smile back.

“Jer? You good?”

“I have news.” He said, glancing at the others and then back at Michael.

“Good news?” Chloe asked, looking up from taking pictures of her and Jake’s nails. 

Jenna paused the game, her and Rich turning to look at him. “Do tell.”

“Are you already planning your next visit?” Rich asked, a smirk on his face. “Because damn Jerebear, that’s a bit much.”

“Rich, hush up,” Michael said before turning back to Jeremy. “Go ahead Jer.”

Jeremy felt nervous all of a sudden. What if they don’t want him to move here? What if they’re just putting up with him for Michael’s sake? He felt Michael’s hand take his and give it a squeeze, as if he was reading Jeremy’s mind. Jeremy didn’t let go if it, he crossed his legs and started playing with Michael’s fingers, liking how smooth the nail polish was.

“Remember that ominous thing my mom told me right before I left?” He ask Michael. At the other boys nod he continued. “Well, I figured out what it was at dinner tonight. My dad, um, he asked me if I wanted to come live with him.”

“And you said…?” Christine promoted, even though they all knew the answer. She just likes the dramatics of it all.

“Yes, obviously.” Jeremy smiled, not ready for Michael to launch himself at him. Arms wrapped around his neck as he was squished into the cushions underneath him. He let out a laugh as excited chatter filled the room.

“Oh my god, you’re moving here? When!” Michael asked, putting his hands on either side of Jeremy’s head and smiled down at him. Jeremy tried not to think too much of how they were sitting, well laying. “Holy shit we’re gonna go to the same school. Holy shit we’re gonna graduate together next year!”

Jeremy didn’t even think of that. He’ll be getting away from Bryce. He’ll no longer be the outcast at school. He’ll have a group of friends to sit with at lunch and to cheer for at graduation next year. He felt himself tear up at the thought. It just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

A few hours later found the two boys sitting in Michael’s car outside of Jeremy’s soon-to-be home. What was going to be a tearful goodbye was now them sitting in silence, both not wanting to leave, even though Jeremy will be back before the month is over. Jeremy bit his lip, really just wanting to kiss Michael and see what happens. A kiss wouldn’t ruin anything right? It would make it weird but they would get over it. He turned to look at Michael to find that his best friend was already looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m gonna do something stupid,” Michael said quietly, unbuckling his seat belt. “I really hope I haven’t been reading this week wrong.”

That was all the warning Jeremy got before Michael’s lips met his.

Jeremy melted into the kiss right away, glad that he unbuckled when they first pulled up to his soon to be house. His hand rested on the armrest while the other went up to the back of Michael’s neck. Michael’s hands were cupping his face, one moving up to his hair.

It was awkward, giving that they were leaning over the console. Jeremy was sure that they both had no idea what they were doing but just followed the others lead. Michael’s glasses were digging into his cheek a little and his car smelled faintly of fast food and weed but it was perfect. Perfectly Michael.

Reluctantly they pulled apart, the need for air becoming too much. Michael smiled at him, his eyes crinkling around the edges. Jeremy smiled back and kissed his cheek before sitting back in his seat, leaning against the door so he could see him.

Michael looked dazed, happy, but dazed. A smile was on his face and he seemed to be zoning out, as if he couldn’t believe what they did. Jeremy found it adorable. Everything Michael does is adorable. It should be illegal for someone to be that adorable.

“So,” Jeremy said, breaking the comfortable silence. “That’s a thing that just happened.”

“A good thing… right?” Michael asked, sounds afraid but hopefully. Jeremy’s never seen him look vulnerable before and discovered it’s a look he never wants to see on Michael again.

“A very good thing,” Jeremy reassured him. He reached over and grabbed his hand. “You did what I was too anxious to do.” He admitted.

“My anxiety was through the roof before I did it. We’re an anxious mess,” Michael chucked. “You moving here will make it easier to date though. Long distance can be a bitch, even if it is two hours.”

“Date?” Jeremy stuttered out, blushing at how bad it was. He really didn’t think pass kissing Michael. He didn’t Michael would want to date him.

“Unless you don’t want to,” Michael said quickly, but looks a little upset. “I just kinda… never mind. I just though—”

“No! I mean yes! I wanna, um, I wanna date you. I was just surprised,” Jeremy said lamely, feel very flustered. “You thought right. I just never really thought pass kissing you and stuff.”

Jeremy was pretty sure that Michael’s smile was pure sunshine. “When you move here I’ll take you on an official date.”

“I would love that,” Jeremy said, leaning to meet Michael- his  _ boyfriend-  _ for another kiss. It didn’t last very long, much to Jeremy’s dismay. “Text me when you get home.”

“Likewise.” Michael said, kisses Jeremy one more time before he climbed out of the car. Michael made sure that he got in safely before driving way.

Jeremy closed the door behind him and slid down to sit on the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest, his face hurt from smiling. He can’t believe that Michael kisses him, that he has a boyfriend. God can have be moved in already so he never has to be in different state than Michael?

“Have a good night?” His dad asked, walking into the foyer, a cup of coffee in hand. He was sporting a bathrobe over his pajamas. “So how’s Michael?”

“He’s fantastic,” Jeremy stood and remembered that his dad was going to be calling his mom. “Did you, um, did you call mom by chance?”

His dad took his time answering. He walked out of the foyer and went to sit in his chair in the living room. He turned the TV on while Jeremy sat on the couch, quite literally on the edge of his seat. His dad looked over at him and smiled at him over the brim of his cup. After taking a sip he answered. “I did.”

Jeremy wanted to pull his hair out. His this what dad jokes are like or something? He doesn’t quite know. He just wants to know what his mom said. “Okay… and?”

“She’s fine with it,” His dad said simply. “Even said she’ll help you pack. I’ll be there Friday with the U-Haul. You’ll start your new school next Monday.”

Jeremy sat back on the couch, not believing his life right now. His mom agreed. He’s moving to a different state and starting a new school in a little over a week. He has a boyfriend and a great group of friends. He feels like he’s on top of the world. His dad must’ve taken his silence the wrong way because he muted the TV and leaned forward.

“Kiddo, you alright? I know it’s a lot to take in. I can push your start date back if you want. We just didn’t want you to fall too behind.”

Jeremy shook his head and smiled over at his dad. He seemed to be smiling a lot these past few hours. “No, it’s fine. I’m fine. I just can’t believe everything’s that happening. It’s too good to be true.”

“Well believe it kiddo, you deserve it.”

“Thanks dad,” His phone vibrated in his pocket, most likely Michael. “That means a lot.”

* * *

Moving day came faster than Jeremy thought it would. Michael was texting him all week but that wasn’t anything new. The added on hearts were though, and the very lame pickup lines. Michael sent at least two a day along with an awful pet name. Jeremy loved it, he didn’t tell Michael that though.

His last day of school was the Tuesday after he got back. He packed up his locker, said goodbye to the teachers he actually liked and flipped off Bryce as he walked past him. It felt great. He spent the rest of the week packing, his mom helping him when she got home from work.

They never really spoke about him leaving. Jeremy was kind of glad for it, he wasn’t completely sure what he would say. She didn’t seem like she wanted to, only giving him a smile when he got home, kissed his head and said ‘okay’. It was a weird reaction but he shrugged it off. She was never one to show her emotions, and when she did it was never that great. He promised her that he’ll still come visit (when she’s home).

Friday morning his dad pulled up in front of the house at seven o’clock sharp. Jeremy didn’t know why his dad insisted that they start everything so early but he didn’t fight him on it. Jeremy was anxious to get started on the newest chapter of his life.

Jeremy let out a scream when he opened his front door and was greeted by Michael. His scream made Michael scream, making his mom come over to check out what was happening.

“Hello to you too,” Michael laughed. “Didn’t know I looked that bad this early in the morning.”

“No, you just took me by surprise. I was expecting my dad,” Jeremy dropped the hand that was clenched to his chest. “What are you doing here? You have school today.”

“I’m helping you move, dummy!” Michael said. “My moms said it was fine and your dad said he wouldn’t say no to an extra pair of hands so here I am. Plus I kind of wanted to see your room before you moved.”

“Really?” Jeremy asked, moving to let Michael in. He waved to his dad who was trying to get the U-Haul’s doors opened. “It’s all taken apart and filled with boxes but sure.”

They went to go up the steps when Jeremy remembered his mom was in the room. He quickly grabbed Michael’s hand before looking at his mom with an unsure smile. “Mom, this is Michael, Michael this is my mom.”

Jeremy watched as his mom looked down at their clasped hands before she smiled softly. She didn’t offer a hand or anything. Just a smile. “It’s nice to meet you Michael.” 

“You too,” Michael smiled back before Jeremy pulled him up the stairs and to his room. “She doesn’t look how I thought she would. She seems nice, guarded, but nice.”

Jeremy shook his head, a fond look on his face as he gestured to his room. “Well, this is it. Nothing all that special.”

Michael looked around, nodding to himself. “I just seen it so many times over Skype. It felt wrong not being in here at least once, or just being to Pennsylvania. It’s a big part of your life.”

Jeremy understood his boyfriends reasoning. As much as he hated here, the stupid state was important to him. He pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek, knowing that he kissed him for real his dad or mom will come up asking what’s taking so long. Besides, he could kiss Michael all he wanted later. They’ll be in the same state, the same town!

Between the four of them the U-Haul was loaded and ready to go. His dad and Michael waited next to it as Jeremy said bye to his mom. He hugged her tightly, tears welling up in his eyes. As terrible as she was, the past month she was better. She’s never been the worst parent, just not best. She has her faults, but who doesn’t? He will miss her though. 

“Have a safe drive there sweetie,” She kissed the top of his head before pulled out of the hug. “I am sorry for how I treated you. Living with your dad will be good for you.”

“You weren’t that terrible,” Jeremy said. “Sure you could’ve been better but there’s far worse parents out there. I’m just dramatic.”

His mom let out a tearing laugh, wiping away a few stray tears off his cheeks before nodding at the waiting truck. “Let's agree to disagree, yeah? Check in from time to time?”

Jeremy just nodded, not trusting his voice. He hugged her again quickly, saying a short “see you later” before walking to the druck. His dad was already in the driver's seat but Michael was waiting for him. Jeremy climbed in first and Michael followed.

“You okay?” Michael asked as his dad beeped the horn in goodbye and pulled away from the curb.

“I’m fine, just weirdly emotional,” Jeremy wiped his eyes again with the sleeve of his cardigan and took a deep breath. “I’m gonna miss her, and the house, but I’m really looking forward to, y’know, actually having friends and not being bullied in school.”

Michael shook his head with a light chuckle. “That’s true. Did Bryce give you any trouble? You finished Tuesday right?”

Jeremy nodded. “He tried but I just ignored him. I flipped him off as I left Tuesday. He looked so pissed off and stunned it was comical.” 

“That’s my boy.” His dad laughed as he merged onto the highway.

Michael just took his hand and kissed his temple. Jeremy leaned into his side, happy that he came. He listened as Michael told him that his dad’s gonna throw a pizza party with everyone tonight before launching into the latest stupid thing Rich did. Jenna said that she would buy him the game he wanted if he drank nail polish and he actually did. It was only a very small drop seeing that Jake slapped the bottle out of his hand. Brooke was pissed because it was her favorite one.

His dad was laughing. Jeremy was glad that two of the most important people in his life were getting along. He rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, dozing off at the sound of his boyfriends voice. Who knew that New Jersey would hold everything that he’s ever wanted? It’s daunting, starting a new school and just starting over again in general but he as long as he has Michael he’ll be fine.

Michael shook him awake a little bit later, pointing to the Welcome to New Jersey sign. Jeremy couldn’t keep the smile off his face upon seeing the sign. Happiness bubbled up in his chest. He looked from his dad to Michael, who both were smiling as well.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even more endings lmao 
> 
> thanks for reading! your kudos and such mean a lot, hope you liked it!


End file.
